survivor_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
PEW PEW PEW
"PEW PEW PEW" is the first episode of Survivor: Norway. The episode title was said by Behtaji. Challenges Captain Challenge: Ballz Every Contestant played the app, Ballz. The two highest scorers became captains of the two tribes, Oslo and Bodo. Immunity and Reward Challenge: Sunny Day Sky Each member of both tribes had to play the game, Sunny Day Sky. The tribe with the highest average score won immunity Story Day 1 18 new people arrive on the coast of the Spitsbergen Islands in the Norweigan Sea. They are greeted by their host, Nico, "Welcome to the 2nd Season of Survivor Discord ORGs! The 18 of you are now beginning a journey through the islands of Norway. In 39 Days one of you will win the title of sole survivor and the $1,000,000 dollars that go along with it. We will be playing in two tribes, but to decide those tribes there is a little twist." "You will all be competing in a challenge to be Tribe Captains, the top two scorers will be captains and will choose there tribe mates in a schoolyard pick." The scheming begins almost immediately after the challenge begins. Starting with a 5-person alliance of Usernam, Dohrito, Behtaji, Nick Jr and Uranus. But even just a few minutes in the alliance already has cracks that are showing. Other than those 5, Nick is also participating in the early scheming before tribes are announced. In these first few minutes, tension has already started between the castaways. Especially between Behtaji and Kakumei. The players all come back together for the results of there first challenge and it is announced that Dohrito and Steve were the winners. Dohrito choosing for the Oslo tribe, Steve choosing for the Bodo tribe. By the end of the schoolyard pick, the Oslo tribe consisted of: Dohrito, Usernam, Behtaji, Uranus, Jidiro, Chase, Orger, Maybe and Kakumei. On the Bodo tribe was: Steve, Nick Jr, Nick, Numbers, Tucker, Gabe, Surv, Ryan, Kenneth. Because he was picked last, Kakumei received an option between an immunity idol clue and an advantage in the first immunity challenge. He chooses the immunity advantage. People on both tribes have first impressions of there new tribes. On Oslo people are worried about Kakumei's advantage. While on Bodo, Nick Jr and Gabe form an alliance together and with three other allies, They, Nick, Tucker and Numbers form "The Freaky 5 2.0" Day 3 As the castaways on Oslo woke up on Day 3 of the game They noticed there was only 8 of them around the camp as Chase had been removed from the game for medical reasons. Day 4 With Chase's sudden evacuation some of the players want to lay low. Day 5 The orginal alliance created by Usernam, looking for a majority on Oslo decides to pull in Jidiro as there 5th. Day 6 The 17 remaining contestants all arrive for there first immunity and reward challenge, where the winning tribe will get a clue to the hidden immunity idol and immunity. Usernam decides he his going to throw the challenge. With his efforts he successfully loses the challenge for Oslo and they are sent to tribal council. The Bodo Tribe celebrates there victory. At Oslo the strategizing begins immediately and the targets are narrowed down to two for tribal council. At tribal Council, The alliance of 5 saves Dohrito sending Orger home, 5-1-1-1 as Usernam forgot to vote and Kakumei was left out of the loop. Tribal Council